femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilsa (The Adventures of Superseven)
Ilsa (Maria Leicy) is a secondary antagonist in the 2013 episode "Operation: Heads I Win, Tails You Die!" for the action comedy web series "The Adventures of Superseven", which appeared on YouTube from 2011-2015. The character of Ilsa later appeared in the 2013 episodes "Operation: A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Rescue Sandra West" (episode 30), and "Operazione: Video Musicale" (episode 31). Operation: Heads I Win, Tails You Die! (episode 30) Superseven (Jerry Kokich) has arrived in Costa Rica to steal secret plans to Element X. After doing so, he is still on the grounds of the compound when he receives a call from Angela Rome back at headquarters in Istanbul. Anglea tells Superseven that Sue Muru (Barbara Luna) and the League of Assasins have put a price on Sandra West's head. They say it is payback for Sandra eliminating Sasha Banacek (Milena Gardasevic). Upon completion of the call, the alarm sounds and Superseven has little time to escape alive. Suddenly, he sees a tall busty amazon named Ilsa guarding the location with a sub-machine gun. The blonde is wearing a black top with grey mini-skirt. Superseven sneaks up behind her admiring her figure as he does. He is about to karate chop the back of her neck, when he decides against that action as she is too fine a creation to knock out so violently. Instead Superseven grabs the pressure point on her neck. Ilsa immediately begins to buckle at the knees as she gurgles. After collapsing to the ground and out of sight, Superseven continues his quest to escape. This is the last we see of the blonde amazon. At the episodes credits, we see a groggy Ilsa rise up, look around and see no one but herself. She realizes she has failed her mission, and slyly walks away. Operation: A Funny Thing Happed on the Way to Rescue Sandra West (episode 31) The episode begins in the park where we find Thunderpussy (Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez) and Madame Wasabi (Vanessa Suarez) walking across a field. As they approach a man named Boris Goodinoff (Joe Foley) who is lying face down, receiving a massage from Ilsa (Maria Leicy). Wasabi tells Thunderpussy that Boris has been recruited directly from Alcatraz into T.H.E.Y., and has been selected for a fist fight with Superseven. Thunderpussy and Wasabi act like school girls at the sight of the stapping man, and decide to take a closer look. What follows is a farce on the 1963 James Bond film "From Russia With Love", in which Col. Rosa Klebb (Lotte Lenya) met Red Grant (Robert Shaw) at SPECTRE Island, as he was receiving his daily rub from his masseuse (Jan Williams). In the Bond film, Rosa punched Red in the stomach with a knuckle duster to test his strength. Grant barely flinched and Klebb left, telling him to report to her in Istanbul in 24 hours. Thunderpussy yelled out Goodinoff's name, and he immediately hoped to his feet at attention. She continued by telling him he looked fit. As she said this, both she and Wasabi grinned in approval. They asked if he was being fed well, and Boris responded with his typical menu, but added that he would prefer a side of wasabi. To this, Ilsa gave a disapproving look toward Madame Wasabi, realizing that there was some sexual tension between the two. Thunderpussy then asked if he was ready to take on Superseven. Wasabi handed her a brick and she through it at him. The brick bounced harmlessly off his abs and didn't even faze him. Next Thunderpussy walked around Boris inspecting him. She pulled out a pair of brass knuckles, and used them to punch Boris in the groin. At first Boris withstands the blow, but eventually, he falls face first on the ground. Thunderpussy and Wasabi are utterly disappointed. She comes to the realization that Boris is not up to snuff. However, she tells Ilsa and Wasabi that when Boris recovers to send him out on the mission anyway. The two walk away, leaving Ilsa to look down on the knocked out agent. In her Eastern European accent, she attempts to wake him up. When he is unresponsive, she tip toes away. This is the last we see of Ilsa in the episode. Trivia *Maria Leicy appeared as Inga in the 2015 web production sequal "Superseven Unchained". *Maria Leicy appeared as Agent Bromide in the 2016 episode "Tools of the Trade" for the action comedy web series "The Sandra West Diaries". Gallery 2xfu6x.gif screenshot_14394.png screenshot_14393.png screenshot_14396.png screenshot_14417.png 2xfu8x.gif screenshot_14397.png screenshot_14399.png 2xfvoj.gif screenshot_14400.png screenshot_14390.png screenshot_14389.png 13164_384112608352663_1714827199_n.jpg screenshot_14391.png screenshot_14392.png screenshot_14436.png 2ximnh.gif 2ximvt.gif screenshot_14437.png 2xin0u.gif screenshot_14441.png screenshot_14438.png screenshot_14439.png 2xin3v.gif screenshot_14440.png 2xin6v.gif screenshot_14453.png 2xinbs.gif Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Machine Gun Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini